neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Neil Myall ' Neil Myall '''is the protagonist of the mod. Neil Myall was born in 1969 in Warsaw and grew up with his parents and brother, Liam Myall. Throughout his childhood, Neil always had a keen interest in guns, owing to his father serving in Vietnam and grandfather serving in WW2, and took up hunting with other schoolmates, including Bernie Bergmann. After graduating high school in 1987, Neil joined the army while his brother went to college. After completing basic and airborne training, Neil was placed in the 82nd Airborne Division as a paratrooper. Neil served during Operation Golden Pheasant and the invasion of Panama, the latter of which saw him and his squad getting ambuhsed while clearing out a building and Neil getting injured in the leg. Neil was later honorably discharged in 1990 and after moving to Alexandria, Virginia to pursue a job a security guard, married his future wife, Sarah, whom he met at a sports bar. They later married and had a daughter, Jessica, in 1995. However, due to many PTSD-related "lashouts" at the workplace and numerous DUI's, Sarah divorced Neil in 2002. After numerous stalking incidents, Sarah filed a restraining order against Neil, prompting him to move back to his hometown of Warsaw, where he moved into a mobile home and got a job at the local Xoomer gas station. Neil is a higly cynical person, claiming that he doesn't have much luck on his side. However, he is very loyal and stands by what he belives in. He is quick to defend the defenseless and unfortunante, or as Neil puts it, "the little guy". Despite his calm and laid-back personality, he has an explosive temper, which is seen whenever he is betrayed, manipulated, or threatened. He is very protective of his family. Neil, as referenced by other people, is obsessed with culture of the 1970s. For example, he has a large collection of vinyl records from that era, sports a very outdated mullet and mustache ''(which is the butt of many jokes, much to Neil's chargin), and uses slang words from that era frequently, such as "bummer", "keep on trucking", and reffering to police as "pigs". Good Guys Martin Lewis Jr. Martin Lewis Jr. is a gunman & a friend of Neil's in the mod. Martin Lewis Jr. was born in 1969 in Norfolk, Virginia. His father fought in the Vietnam War and he, following his family's tradition, enlisted in the Army too. He was sent to the 82nd Airborne Division in Ft. Bragg, where he met and befriended Neil, eventually becoming Battle Buddies. In addition, he gained interest in survival tactics, which he used to put to use during the two of their time fighting in Panama, with Martin being a part of Neil's fireteam. During the raid on a building with Neil, Martin got injured in an explosion, to which Neil dragged him outside to safety before clearing out the building himself. Martin got honrably discharged shortly after. After leaving the army, he traveled back to Norfolk and got married to his high school girlfriend. In, 2002, thinking that a Chinese nuclear attack was coming soon, Martin left his wife, who didn't want to believe him, and fled to the mountains. However, two months later, and after unsuccessfully trying to survive in the wilderness, he moved back to the civilization, specifically to Warsaw, where he rented a self storage unit hoping that it could resist the nuclear blast and moved there, shortly after tracking down Neil. Bernard "Bernie" Bergmann Bernie Bergmann 'is a friend & neighbor of Neil's in the mod. Bernie Bergmann was born in Warsaw in 1970. He was a friend of Neil's in high school, both of whom hunted for sport with other schoolmates. After graduating high school in 1988, he went to college to get a degree in business. During his time in college, he started involved in smuggling drugs to fund his studies. After graduating with a degree in business, he returned to Warsaw, only to find out that there were no jobs that required a business degree. After managing the Happy Blimp restaurant for ten years, he quit and started his own smuggling business out of his mobile home neighboring Neil and his restored Ruiner. Bernie is a good friend of Neil's, having grown up together. Considering that Bernie is a year younger than Neil, he constantly sucks up to him and seeks his approval. Regardless of that, he is shown to be able to support himself, running a semi-successful business smuggling drugs, guns, and other items between the borders. Because his trailer is directly next door to Neil's, Neil often invites himself over to watch television, much to Bernie's charin. Trey van Boven '''Trey van Boven '''is a hacker in the mod. Trey was born in Warsaw in 1995. His mother died of unspecified reasons, thus leaving his father to raise him in their house outside of town. Trey went to school with Lis and became friends, with the both of them attending raves and graduating class together. He currently works at the local hobby shop, which is owned by his father. Trey, having worked at his father's hobby shop, is an electronics expert, being able to build makeshift weapons and put them on RC Vehicles. On top of that, he is also skilled in research/intelligence, shown by him looking up Neil's army records in an early mission. Trey is also a die hard conspiracy theorist, believing that aliens, zombies, or the CIA are going to invade the town. He is also delusional, believing himself to be a real-life ninja. Lis Seiler '''Lis Seiler '''is a getaway driver in the mod. Lis was born in Haarzopf, Germany in 1995. She moved to America in 2000 with her parents as the company her father worked for moved him to their headquarters in Liberty City. Her family then moved into a split-level house in Warsaw and Lis started attending school, where she met Trey, who she befriended and graduated with. Lis is a calm person, rarely talking during missions and often acting as the peacekeeper between other characters during arguments. Lis is a skilled driver ''(claiming she knew how to drive from video games) and as such, acts as the group's "Driver" and participates in street races on the side. She drives her parent's Regina. Liam Myall '''Liam Myall '''is Neil's older brother in the mod. Liam was born in Warsaw in 1967 and grew up with Neil and his parents. Not much is known about Liam other than what is mentioned by Neil; he declined to join the military because he got a scholarship to a college, he got a degree in therapy and runs a successful practice in Florida, and he lives in a large condominium with a happy marriage. He is the foil to everything Neil is and, as such, Neil is envious of him. Bad Guys Rodney Lamont '''Rodney Lamont is the main antagonist in the mod. He is Neil's boss and some yada yada yada blackmail yada yada yada add more.